Torrents
by Sydney.d
Summary: SPD is back with a new green ranger. Who is that mystery number 3 and is Jack really missing? Who is going to pair of with whom? Go figure.


**Ch 1: Spring hope**

_Ps. Greetings to all, here's an all new story. The rests are still under construction, pls bear with me. I would love to hear from you you you... Tell me how does this fare? Do leave a review before leaving. I hereby thanks to all those who have reviewed and here's dedicated to those who reveiewed my storiesss. Love ya._

**

* * *

**

It's been a year since red ranger, Jack left S.P.D. academy. Nobody knows if he will ever be back, and none had seen him since the last time they donated some old clothes to him. Several times, B-squad rangers went back to the alley of New Tech City where Jack, Ally and Piggy had resided once, but they just disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

Sky had tried to look for them, however advance their technology was, Jack was never within the boundary of New Tech City. It was then that they had stopped looking for him. The most upset person was definitely Z. The kinship bond she has had with Jack Landors was gone and the only friends she had now was B-squad.

B-squad rangers were sitting in the S.P.D. lounge discussing Jack's disappearance again.

"I still can't believe Jack left without a trace," Sydney folded her arms and pouted her lips, "with only four rangers, no wonder I'm working double duty."

Sky, Bridge and Z turned to look at her.

Bridge said, "Syd, if you didn't have a temporary amnesia, I got to remind you that you are still pink. How is it that being pink now of any difference from the pink then?"

"I had to fight more troobians and break more nails," she snapped, "that's what makes it different."

Z stared at her in astonishment, "I can't believe you see Jack as a fighting tool."

"I did NOT!"

"Oh yes, you did. And Jack had been so good to you. This is how you repay him. You are TOO much."

"For the last time, Z, I say NOT," Sydney yelled at Z.

Sky who had been sitting said quietly, "Why are you fighting among yourselves? Don't you remember what Cruger said?"

B-squad had been promoted to A-squad and although they declined their new position, their statuses were the highest in the academy. Sky and Bridge had been promoted one color code up; red and blue respectively while Z and Sydney maintained their position as yellow and pink.

"Yeah, we should be discussing something healthier," Bridge interrupted.

They turned their attentions to him now. Sky raised his right eyebrow in question.

"Like getting a new green ranger?"

"Why not?" Sydney raised her hand, "I'm in for the vote."

Sky nodded.

Z shook her head and disagreed violently, "absolutely not. You guys can't do this to Jack. What if he comes back?"

Sky said, "Z, all of us are aware that Jack is gone for good. He won't be back. Why else would he leave without bidding goodbye? Besides, we really do need another ranger to take up number three. And, if Jack was to come back, he can't possibly be demoted to being a green ranger," Sky explained matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't believe he will leave me, Sky. Please, I don't want anyone to join our team," she screamed hysterically.

Bridge eyed Z carefully, "Z, I think you are overreacting. It was only a suggestion. We won't do it if you are not happy."

"Why Z, grow up. You are no longer the girl who roamed the street ten years ago," Sydney sneered.

Sky stared at her warningly. Sydney looked away.

Sydney could not explain her drastic attitude either. She felt herself jealous of Z for being able to earn Jack's love then and even now; it was eating her inside and out.

She would never forget that night, also the night she gave up half her closet to donate to Jack. She was the last to be hugged by Jack. He had later led her up the mountain. Under the brightly lit stars, Jack gave her a star locket.

Sydney felt for the locket in the pocket. It was still there, cool and new. She had never opened the locket, and she hadn't thought of opening it. Tears rimmed her eyes as she recalled the warm breath on her cheek then. That hot, spicy cologne on her body.

Jack had quickly apologized that it was impossible between them. That he was not boyfriend material. That she would find herself a better man. But the love for him was so strong, she had asked, "Is it because of Alley?"

He had firmly shaken his head.

She knew it had to be Z, she said, "It has to be Z, then." It wasn't a question, but more of an accusation.

He was silent and he looked away and Sydney knew she was right. None of them knew she carried a torch for him, and she intended to keep it at that. Secretly, she had hoped that he would come back to her, one day.

A sound blasted the in the intercom and interrupted her thoughts, "B-Squad, come to the command center immediately."

XXX

"Sir." Sky led his team in and stood, waiting for orders.

"At ease." Cruger smiled. He was so proud of his B-squad, much more than the A-squad then.

"I have news for you, Sky and the rest of you too."

Sky looked at Cruger, then at Kat, who was nodding and holding a clipboard as usual.

"What is it? Is it good or bad?" Bridge asked.

"Depends on how you it. But I would say it is more good than bad."

"I'm always ready for good news, Cruger." Sydney flashed her megawatt smile, "enough of the suspense, tell us what it is."

Z kept quiet. She feared the worst was coming alive.

"Rangers, allow me to introduce your new comrade at arms." Cruger gestured behind the screens, "come out and meet them."

XXX

* * *

TBC 


End file.
